


A Year In The Life

by Peanutbuttertoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttertoast/pseuds/Peanutbuttertoast
Summary: Holidays are always a time for reflection.  Follow Hermione on a Holiday journey, a Year in her life.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 135
Kudos: 216





	1. What are you doing New Year’s Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little Holiday fanfic...a bit different than others I’ve read. This will follow Hermione’s story for a single year, post Hogwarts. It’s a tear jerker with a fair dose of angst. But I think you all will like the ending...(crosses fingers)
> 
> Happy New Year to all of my lovely readers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets invited to Harry’s New Year’s Eve Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention when I posted this that this story will update on specific dates over the course of the upcoming year. I know it’s a long time to wait but...  
> Anyway...if you are interested in following it, please bookmark as it won’t be updated with the frequency I tend to do with my other fanfics. 
> 
> Dates are as follows: January 1, 2020; February 14, 2020; March 17, 2020; April 12, 2020; June 24, 2020; September 19, 2020; September 22, 2020; December 24, 2020; December 25, 2020; December 31, 2020....
> 
> Hope you like it and I will thank you for your patience with the updates now...

New Year’s Eve was now officially—her _least_ favorite Holiday.

Well it had been Valentine’s Day, but that was a story for _another_ time.

For the past six years since she’d graduated from Hogwarts and the past five, Hermione had been a single witch (her relationship with Ron fizzled more than it sizzled)—Hermione had dreaded New Year’s Eve with a passion.

She’d stand there at Grimmauld Place alone in a dark corner somewhere, while everyone drank, snogged and in general had a rip-roaring brilliant time while she left as lonely as she’d arrived.

When she’d graduated from Hogwarts—a year late but still at the top of her class, her perfect NEWTS as well as being a noted War Heroine—guaranteed her any job she’d wanted in the Ministry.

But her heart had always been set on working in the Department for Magical Creatures and as such—she’d spent her first year buried in work—revising outdated House Elf laws with a singular focus that watched the questionable relationship she’d had with Ron, implode like one of George’s dungbombs.

Luckily, it was a fairly amicable split and Ron had moved on quickly. Several times in fact, but he was now engaged to Luna Lovegood and as weird as it sounded—they were rather well suited.

Harry went straight into Auror training after the war, foregoing returning to Hogwarts with her and Ginny. There were a few returning eighth year’s including most of the Slytherin’s, which hadn’t been a surprise. Hermione had been made Head Girl, along with Malfoy—who was Head Boy. They’d not interacted much beyond their respective duties initially—but he had made a point of apologizing sometime around Halloween that year, and a tentative truce had been forged.

When he’d graduated alongside her, he went straight into Auror training. Everyone had initially been shocked, except Harry—who had told her that Malfoy had spoken with Kingsley and had requested to be given the opportunity to go through the program. Kingsley had agreed, but when Malfoy had finished at the top of his class—no one wanted to partner with him.

So of course, Harry stepped up and stepped into being Malfoy’s partner, and another truce had begun.

Except now they were rather _good_ friends.

And Hermione had found herself these past few years being force fed a steady diet of Draco Malfoy at most holiday functions, whether she’d liked it or not.

Which she hadn’t at first, but then...

After the war she’d found her parents and restored their memories. Their anger at her decision to take their choice had been met with pleas for understanding, _to no avail_. She’d done everything short of showing them her memories of her time on the run and what had happened at Malfoy Manor. She’d eventually concluded it probably wouldn’t have made much difference.

They’d decided to sell their home in Hampstead Heath, and had all but disowned her.

They’d remained in Australia.

She received a cursory Christmas Card signed by Richard and Helen Granger each year, but that was it.

It never ceased to break her heart a little more.

This past year had been a turning point in her professional life though. She’d been promoted to Head of her Department—youngest ever. The accolades in her professional life just made the gaping holes in her personal life that much more pronounced.

But the most surprising realization had come this time last year when she’d shown up to Harry’s annual party and noticed Malfoy standing off by himself—looking as awkward as she felt. She’d gone up to him and they’d talked a bit...which led to lunch a few weeks later.

Then dinner after that.

They’d become fast friends sometime around mid summer.

It was Yule when Hermione realized that she had started having serious feelings for the blonde wizard.

He was charming when he wanted to be. Aloof, when he didn’t want to be bothered. Sarcastic, when he was feeling cheeky and caring when no one was looking.

He’d made some offhanded comment Christmas Eve after one too many firewhiskey’s—that they should attend Harry’s New Year’s Eve party together and Hermione had been thrilled—until yesterday, when she heard him tell Harry in his office that he was bringing Astoria Greengrass.

And her heart _cracked_ a bit more.

So now it was New Year’s Eve and she was staring at herself in the mirror, silently watching the tears coming down her cheeks.

She couldn’t bear another New Year’s Eve at Harry’s. 

_Not like this._

She looked over at the time and it nearing nine o’clock in the evening. Walking into her bathroom, she opened a secret drawer that she kept a few emergency things in. Grabbing a piece of fever fudge and a puking pastille—she downed the offending objects and waited for them to take effect. She knew it would be about twenty minutes before Ginny would likely notice her absence and be flooing over—demanding her presence.

She’d have a good reason for not attending.

So as luck would have it, when Hermione heard her floo go off—she was worshipping the porcelain god.

“Hermione?” Ginny’s worried voice broke through her retching as the red-head threw open her bathroom door with a thud. “Merlin! Are you _sick?”_

Hermione’s face, which was swollen from crying looked particularly awful, and Ginny grimaced as she rushed into the kitchen to grab a ginger tonic and some ice.

“When did this happen. You were fine yesterday?” 

She knelt down and placed the bag of ice on Hermione’s neck.

The relieved groan from the older witch was pitiful.

“I’m not today.” Was all Hermione could get out before she heaved again, almost laughing at the look of utter disgust on Ginny’s face. “Go back to the party, Gin. If this is contagious, I don’t want you to get it.”

Ginny rubbed her expanded belly with a sad nod.

“Okay, but floo me if you need anything. I’ll let Harry know.”

“Thanks. Happy New Year.”

“You too, Hermione.”

Ginny stood up and with one last look of empathy, she left back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sighed in relief. Glad that she wouldn’t have to brave another night of frivolity and not having anyone to kiss at midnight.

Standing up shakily, she went and grabbed her wand and locked down her floo and wards. She didn’t want any more visitors tonight.

When Ginny got back to Grimmauld, Harry was waiting.

“Where’s Hermione.”

Ginny noticed Malfoy was standing with her husband, his expression impassive but he seemed interested in her answer.

 _Odd_.

“She’s _really_ sick. Throwing up and high fever. I debated on whether to leave her, but she told me to come home and leave her be.”

Harry’s face fell, and Ginny noticed that Draco seemed worried too.

“Maybe I should go and check up on her?” Harry lamented, while Ginny just patted his arm soothingly. 

Hermione and Harry were like siblings in every way but blood and for a time she’d been a bit jealous of the other witch—but had slowly come to accept the fact that Harry loved Hermione—just not in that way.

“If you need to.”

Harry nodded and went to call out Hermione’s address but the floo didn’t activate. He tried it a second and third time and then scowled before disapparating, only to come back a few moments later with an even deeper frown marring his features.

“She’s locked down her floo and wards. Stubborn witch.”

Draco chuckled and said, “Would you have expected anything else?”

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. “Not really. Come on, Malfoy...let’s get this party started. Sorry about Hermione though. I know you were looking forward to spending some time with her tonight.”

Ginny’s eyebrows lifted but Draco just shrugged indifferently, before giving his Auror partner a look of warning.

“Nothing for it now. I need to find Astoria.”

Harry nodded, and grinned as he watched the blonde saunter away.

When he turned to his wife her expression was part confused, part eager.

“Is Malfoy dating Astoria?”

Harry sighed. “Not _exactly_. When Lucius was sent to Azkaban after the war, he’d tried to negotiate a betrothal contract between Malfoy and Astoria, which neither were thrilled about. When Lucius died, those negotiations died with him but Narcissa has been after Draco this past year to settle down and get married. I think he’s just trying to get his mum to back off.”

“And what about Hermione?”

“They’ve become rather good friends, I think. But you know Mione...she’s a tough nut to crack.”

Ginny guffawed in agreement as they headed back inside to their guests.

Back at Hermione’s apartment, she was sitting down on her couch with the television turned on watching a movie. The sound was off, but the picture kept her attention for a bit before she pulled out a box that she’d left by her chair and opened it.

Inside were the remnants of her previous life. Pictures of her upbringing during happier times. Her parents taking her ice skating, to the snow. Making gingerbread houses and celebrating the New Year as a family.

Hermione then pulled out the afterthought Christmas Cards and sighed before reaching for the last letter her parents had sent to her. As she read through the harsh words, her heart shattered a bit more.

Hermione couldn’t blame them—not really. She’d never told anyone that she had been able to restore their memories or their decision to disown her.

She didn’t want anyone’s pity after all.

Placing the items back inside the box, she levitated it to the top of her bookshelf and sipped on her ginger tea. Fortunately, she was able to take the recovery treats for George’s pranks and she felt a bit better—at least physically.

As she turned the channel the New Year’s Eve celebrations were underway and as midnight approached she grabbed her journal and tried to write down her resolutions for 2006 but after a while Hermione realized she hadn’t managed to pen a single item.

When the cheers started down the street and the clock struck midnight, she found herself writing down one thing....

_If I’m still alone by this time next year...quit job and relocate, start over fresh._

She stared down at the resolution and nodded with finality.

She could do it...

She could begin again...

Unfortunately fate had other plans for 2006...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	2. Nothin’ New for New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Day finds Hermione wandering around London, but she receives a surprise upon returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely kudos and those who took the time to review...much love and hugs! Happy 2020!

New Year’s Day, Hermione woke up to a foul taste in her mouth. Groaning loudly, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way into her bathroom...brushed her teeth and relieved herself before heading for her kitchen to make a spot of tea.

Once she was situated comfortably in her favorite spot near the window, she looked out the window and smiled softly at the wisps of snowflakes flurrying to the ground. Her mind went back to the previous evening and she sighed, feeling a lone tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

Shaking her head at how ridiculous she was being, Hermione wiped the tear and vowed right then and there that she wouldn’t set herself up for anymore unrealistic expectations. She should’ve known better than to think that Draco Malfoy— _Pureblood_ _aristocrat_ —would ever look her way romantically. 

He had probably meant that they would spend the night talking as friends.

_Nothing more...nothing less._

Finishing her tea, she went into her bathroom and took a nice long hot shower and got dressed in her favorite jeans and jumper. She put on her snow boots and long pea coat—grabbed a beanie, scarf and some gloves (along with her beaded bag) and made her way outside for the day.

She walked all over London. Her apartment was in Muggle London near Knightsbridge. Most of the museums were closed today, but she did manage to grab a cup of coffee and a scone and eventually found her way to the tube.

It was a bit later she was staring at her childhood home and another wave of nostalgia fell over her. Of all the things she’d wished for her life, Hermione had never believed that her parents wouldn’t have forgiven her decision to keep them safe. Placing that memory charm had nearly broken her, but she’d just wanted them to live.

_Why couldn’t they see that?_

She moved out of her former neighborhood and kept walking. It was nightfall before she found herself back in London proper...walking along the Thames. She stopped to admire the lights on the water and continued her trek until she reached her home sometime around ten that night.

Upon reaching her apartment building, she was surprised to see Malfoy standing outside, his expression was filled with worry. He hadn’t noticed her yet, so she cleared her throat and the relief on his face was fleeting before that mask of his came down as it always did.

“Where have you been, Granger? I came by several times today to check on you.”

She walked past him and punched in the key code to her place, not noticing he was making a mental note of said code and invited him upstairs.

“Do you think it was a good idea going out today when you were so sick last night?” He growled and she shook her head—opening her door but still not speaking.

Frankly, she was shocked to see him at all.

“I’m fine.” She finally managed to get out and by the expression on his face—she could tell he didn’t believe her one iota.

“You’re fine?”

“Obviously.” She replied as she moved into her kitchen to start some hot water for tea. “Can I offer you some tea?”

“Sure.” His voice was strained, and Hermione was at a loss as to why he was here.

Reaching for two cups, Hermione could feel Draco’s eyes boring into her but she kept quiet as she got everything together for their tea.

Once the tea pot whistled, Hermione poured the water into their cups and handed Draco his—his murmured ‘ _thank you’_ was met with an equally quiet ‘ _you’re welcome.’_

A few sips later, he put his tea cup down and sat back in his chair...and she could tell he was working up the courage to tell her something.

It was with sudden clarity, Hermione realized what it was.

“Congratulations.” She said with an even voice—proud of herself for not sounding the least bit emotional.

“For what?” He looked confused and she tried her best to smile kindly.

“I heard you and Astoria are seeing each other. Your Mother must be thrilled.”

Draco’s face blanched for a split second before that damn mask fell down in place again.

“I didn’t realize you knew that I brought Astoria to Harry’s last night.”

She shrugged indifferently. “I overheard you telling Harry a few days ago.”

Draco’s eyes bored into her’s, but he didn’t offer an explanation of any kind.

It was _very_ telling.

“Ginny said you were really sick.” He said at last.

She stood up to take her cup to the sink, needing to get away from his penetrating stare.

“Yes. But I am better now so you don’t need to worry.”

“Granger...” his voice was rough but Hermione just sighed in defeat.

She couldn’t do this.

Not with him.

“Look, Malfoy? I’m a bit tired from walking around London today so if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower and get to bed.”

She turned around and noticed he was gripping his mug tightly—his knuckles white and his jaw clenched but after a few moments he nodded and stood up.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. How about lunch next week?”

Hermione tried her best to appear blasé as she replied back, “Sure.” Not having any intention of having lunch, dinner or anything else with Malfoy after today.

“Good.” He smirked and then asked if he could use her floo, which she allowed and as he made to leave he said firmly, “Lunch, soon.”

She just nodded, watching his grey eyes bore into her’s before he flashed away in a swirl of green flames.

When he was gone, she waved her wand and locked down her wards and closed her floo. She wasn’t due back to work until the day after tomorrow but perhaps she’d go in early.

It wasn’t as if she had anything else to do.


	3. Every Rose has its Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day arrives with several surprises in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment with be on St. Patrick’s Day!

Bloody Valentine’s Day! 

She _really_ hated this holiday! 

In fact, it wasn’t even a _real_ holiday! 

Just some ridiculous excuse to celebrate love.

_What utter rubbish!_

This past month, Hermione had been fairly successful in avoiding Malfoy.

In fact, she’d been avoiding _everyone_.

As luck would have it, her third morning back he’d sent her an interdepartmental memo requesting to have lunch with her...which was his second day back after New Years and there had been a lovely article with a picture of him and Astoria that same morning, walking arm and arm around Diagon Alley from the day before.

Hermione had taken one look at the offending article and threw it in her trash can...not needing to read said article.

When Malfoy’s invitation had come, she’d immediately sent back a short reply stating she was too busy but perhaps a rain check for another time.

Malfoy had sent an invitation every few days like clockwork...and each day that he’d sent one—there was another picture of him and Astoria in the Prophet.

She couldn’t help but wonder if he was trying to rub it into her face on purpose.

Over the past month, Hermione had found herself increasingly tired and lethargic. She had no appetite and had lost nearly a stone since Christmas.

Thankfully, she’d always worn robes that were a bit on the larger side so her weight loss hadn’t been too noticeable—even if her face did appear a bit sallow.

Hermione had purposefully made an appointment at St. Mungo’s today to see her healer. Pepper up potions were starting to make her heart race a bit and she didn’t want to keep taking them until she knew for sure what was going on with her.

Packing up her things and sending a few memos out before she left for the day, Hermione opened her door to find Malfoy standing there—propped up against her Assistant’s desk...talking to her.

“Hey Susan, I’m leaving for the day.”

“Okay, Hermione. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.” 

Her eyes settled on Malfoy, who was wearing his purple Auror robes and he looked simply sinful in them. She nodded politely and walked past him, wanting to groan when he fell in step with her.

His eyes were inscrutable as always, as he gave her a measured look.

“Date?” His voice was low, but his expression was stoic.

“No...appointment.”

He nodded as he continued to walk with her towards the Ministry atrium and she had to wonder if she’d imagined the relief that flashed across his face.

“Are you avoiding me?” He inquired at last, and Hermione thought she’d glimpsed for a split second—another emotion behind Malfoy’s gaze she didn’t recognize.

Shaking her head, she just smiled and said, ”Sorry. I’ve just been so busy with the Werewolf Legislation that it’s taken all my free time.”

“Even lunch?”

She shrugged as he stopped her and pulled her in front of him...his eyes clearly assessing her before that worried look fell over his face again.

“You’ve lost weight, Granger.”

“A bit, but really...it’s okay. Harry can tell you how bad I was at school with eating as I was always busy studying for OWLS. Once this legislation is on the docket, I’ll be back to my old self.”

Draco nodded, but he clearly didn’t believe her.

“Lunch...tomorrow, and I’m not taking ‘ _no_ ’ for an answer, Granger.”

Hermione swallowed, but figured she couldn’t get out of it so she just nodded and said, “Fine...tomorrow. But I do need to get going, Malfoy. I’m already late for my appointment.”

“Where?”

“Seeing my Healer for my routine physical.”

“Okay.” He definitely looked relieved now, as he smiled in that boyish way of his and ran a hand through his hair. “Tomorrow. I’ll bring that curry you like?”

“Sure.”

Hermione waved as she made her way through the floo and into the main corridor at St. Mungo’s before finding herself about twenty minutes later in her Healer’s office.

Andromeda Tonks had been her Healer since she’d graduated and was the only person that she’d told about everything. Her torture, restoring her parents memories, their anger and refusal to have any contact...so when Andromeda saw her walk in...her eyes lifted in shock.

“Sit down, dear. You don’t look well.”

“I haven’t been feeling myself lately.”

“Well, take off your clothes and put that gown on. We will do some tests.”

Hermione nodded and a bit over two hours later she was redressed, sitting across from Andromeda who had a serious look on her face.

“You’ve lost well over a stone Hermione. And you say you’ve been increasingly tired too? Nauseous, aches...anything like that?”

“All of the above.”

Andromeda’s expression became quite serious and Hermione felt her heart beginning to race.

“I ran a variety of scans and had your blood tested. Hermione, you have a condition called Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. Are you familiar with this at all?”

Hermione’s hands were shaking as she nodded once. “A bit. It’s usually found in children but occasionally in adults—although it’s rare.”

“It is. We have some therapies here, but we honestly don’t see this too much in the Magical World. If I had to hazard a guess as to why this happened to you, it’s likely due to your experiences in the War. But I can’t be certain. Usually magic makes us quite immune to Muggle cancers but for some reason it’s not doing that with you. There is a Muggle Doctor, a squib who has some familiarity with this disease and magical biology. I took the liberty of contacting him while you were getting dressed and he can see you tomorrow at noon at his office. Here is the address.”

Andromeda handed her a piece of parchment with the information and Hermione just nodded mutely, her whole entire body numb.

She needed to do some research.

“Thank you, Andromeda.”

The older witch reached for her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

“Do you want me to send for Harry?”

Hermione’s eye glassed over as she shook her head in the negative.

“No, I don’t need to worry him.”

“Hermione,” Andromeda admonished, “you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need to let people help you.”

“I’m fine, really.” She smiled shakily. “I think I just need a few days to process it all. Thank you for your help, Andi.”

“Of course. If you need anything I’m only a floo call away.”

Hermione stood up a bit too quickly and grabbed for the chair...trying to get her bearings as a wave of dizziness took hold.

“Can I keep taking Pepper Up?”

“Limit yourself to one a day and only until whatever treatment you’ll be doing starts. I’d imagine you won’t be able to take much in the way of magical medicines while on Muggle treatment. I wish I had more to offer.”

“No, I understand.”

Hermione nodded one final time before making her way out of the hospital onto the Muggle side. She hailed a cab, and eventually found herself back home.

When she got inside her apartment, there was a beautiful crystal vase filled with at least two dozen red roses. Her face fell into confusion as she looked for some kind of note—but there wasn’t one.

Smelling the fragrant blooms, Hermione picked them up and placed them onto her coffee table in her living room. She stared at the flowers for a long time before realizing she needed to let Susan know that she wouldn’t be in tomorrow.

Hermione sent out her patronus with a simple message, “ _I won’t be in tomorrow. Can you please cancel all my appointments and let Malfoy know I won’t be able to have lunch with him. I’ll check in sometime tomorrow.”_

Watching her otter swarm away, Hermione stared out into space for an interminable amount of time.

She couldn’t cry.

Shock—her body seemed to be heavy with it.

All she knew was whatever happened tomorrow her life was about to irrevocably change, and probably not for the better.

Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


	4. Whiskey in a Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Patrick’s Day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment!

St. Patrick’s Day had come and Hermione had received an invitation to Seamus Finnegan’s new pub in celebration of his favorite Holiday.

She smiled at the tacky parchment that was decorated with clovers and fake gold galleons in a cauldron. Seamus even had a picture of himself dressed in a ridiculous leprechaun outfit.

When Hermione had gone to the Muggle Doctor, a squib by the name of Robert Sindlar—he’d done his testing and then told her she’d need to be admitted into hospital for about a month for her treatments.

The feeling of shock had given away to despair but she’d nodded and told the good Doctor she’d need a couple weeks to rearrange her job and he’d just given her a dubious look, but they’d set up the date for her to begin treatments.

And that day was _tomorrow_.

Hermione had gone to Kingsley and explained everything to him and the look of utter devastation on the wizard’s face was hard for her to bear.

Kingsley had become a surrogate Father in many ways the past few years and he’d been adamant that if she needed anything, she was to come immediately to him.

No questions asked.

Malfoy had been understandably upset when Susan Bones had found him later on Valentine’s Day at the Ministry to cancel their just made lunch plans. He’d found her a few days later and tried to get her to eat with him, but she told him she was going away for a job conference for six weeks and needed to get her legislation finished before she left.

He’d showed up with lunch everyday for the next two weeks and forced her to eat something—which she did, even if it tasted like ash in her mouth.

As she stared at Seamus invitation, she sighed heavily. Ginny and Harry would be there as she wasn’t due to give birth for another three months. Draco was coming too, and Hermione didn’t need a crystal ball to know that Astoria would be there on his arm.

The thought made her want to _hurl_.

Getting dressed, Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She’d lost a bit more weight and had to buy new jeans as she’d dropped from a size six to a two. Her oversized jumper hid her thinner torso and she placed her usual glamour spells over her face to make it look a bit fuller as she was starting to appear rather gaunt.

Grabbing a pepper up potion and placing it into her beaded bag, Hermione held out her wand and disapparated to Seamus new pub in Hogsmeade.

When she walked in, the entire pub was filled with St. Patrick’s Day decorations of all kinds and Hermione had to smile at how utterly ridiculous it all looked.

Seamus being a half-blood and his Father a Muggle—this holiday was a big deal in the Finnegan Household.

Hermione immediately noticed Harry and Ginny, who were standing with Draco—his arm wrapped around Astoria. Her entire body suddenly felt faint, and she turned around quickly to walk back outside to catch a breath of fresh air—when she heard someone calling her name.

Turning back around, and purposefully ignoring Harry’s group—even though she could see him trying to get her attention from the corner of her eye—she saw Luna smiling sadly at her.

Leave it to Luna to not miss a damn thing.

“Hey, Luna.”

“Hello, Hermione.” the blonde witch reached for her arm and looped it into her own—guiding her away from the rest of the people she didn’t want to see. “I’d ask how you are, but I can see you’re not doing well.” She whispered into her ear and Hermione patted the younger witch’s arm in commiseration.

“Please don’t say anything to anyone?”

“You haven’t told Harry?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. I’m leaving tonight and heading into Muggle London for the next six weeks.”

“Which hospital?” Hermione told her the name and Luna nodded. “Would you like some company? I’d be happy to sit with you if you need me to.”

Hermione swallowed heavily, valiantly fighting the tears that always seemed ready to fall at a moments notice.

She still hadn’t allowed herself that luxury as it felt like she was giving up.

“I can’t ask that of you, Luna.”

“You aren’t. You’re my very good friend and I’m volunteering. Don’t worry...I won’t mention it to Ron. I know he’s pants at keeping secrets.”

Hermione chuckled. “True enough.” 

Her eyes fluttered over to Harry’s group and she immediately noticed Draco staring at her—his arm no longer around Astoria Greengrass.

Luna followed where her gaze had gone and sighed. “I hope you know that he doesn’t see Astoria like that.”

Hermione’s expression was confused as she blurted, “I’m sorry?”

“Draco.” She said as if it were the simplest thing to understand in the world. “They are just friends.”

Hermione shook her head, not believing that for a second.

“They seem awfully chummy for two people who are only friends. Besides Luna, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t see me like that and I’m not sure what’s going to happen to me now. I may not survive this.”

“Oh, Hermione!” Luna admonished, “You can’t think like that! Positive thoughts always. You have so many people who need you and love you.”

Facing away from the room, Hermione halted her friend and whispered, “Thank you, Luna—for saying that. You know, I’m _really_ tired. I thought I could do this but I’m going to go home and finish packing. Can you tell Sea congratulations and that I love his place.”

Luna smiled sadly and nodded. “I will.”

The two witches hugged and then Hermione pulled back, before she squeezed Luna’s hand one last time and walked quickly out of the pub.

She had almost gotten to the apparition point when she heard Draco’s voice calling her name.

“Granger, _wait!”_

She sighed and stopped before turning around to face the blonde wizard, who was moving in her direction with purpose.

“You’re leaving _already?”_

“Yes.” She said evenly. “I am leaving tonight actually. Taking a portkey, so I need to go home and finish packing. I just wanted to stop in and see the place.”

“And you couldn’t even manage to say hello to your friends?” Draco bit out angrily. “What is _wrong_ with you lately? You haven’t made an effort to spend time with anyone and all you do is _work yourself to death!”_

Hermione’s face paled and like a bad nightmare, tears started leaking from her eyes as she stared at Malfoy...who’s own expression was livid.

“I’m sorry my work ethic offends you, Malfoy!” She bit out angrily. “I didn’t realize I answered to you! Go back to your _girlfriend_ and leave me alone!”

Hermione made to turn but Draco gripped her arm and his eyes registered surprise for a moment, before darkening in worry.

He lifted her wrist and then his grey eyes locked with her’s and before Hermione knew what had happened, Malfoy whispered the word ‘ _finite_ ’ and her glamour spell dropped.

He sucked in a shocked breath as he stumbled back—and it should’ve made her feel bad for him seeing her like this.

But all she was right now—was extremely embarrassed and angry.

“ _Happy now?”_

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” His words were whispered out in agony as she wrenched her hand away from his. “You need to stop working yourself so hard! _Dammit, Granger!”_

But before he could grab her again...she disapparated with a resounding crack.

Leaving a horrified Draco Malfoy staring at the spot she’d disappeared from with a sinking feeling in his gut.


	5. All My Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter arrives and it’s bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still with me. Happy Easter!

It had been a month since that fateful night and Easter had finally arrived. Hermione was still in hospital, taking a cocktail of drugs. Her hair was now gone and Luna had been in to see her at least three times a week since the second week she’d been there. Dr. Sindlar, had gotten her a private room and had taken to visiting her almost daily. She didn’t know that he’d known exactly who she was—War Heroine and all— but by the third week she’d figured out that somehow—he’d known that first day they’d met and he’d taken it upon himself to make sure she had the best of everything.

He also kept in contact with Andromeda and by extension, Kingsley—who demanded weekly updates on her progress.

She was starting the final week of her treatment today and Luna was sitting with her—talking nonsensically about everything and nothing. She brought Hermione’s reports from work, which were only those things that required her immediate attention. Kingsley had delegated much of the more mundane tasks to her subordinates.

The first time Luna had come to visit she told Hermione that Draco had accosted her the night of the party when he’d returned from following her—demanding to know what was going on.

In typical Luna fashion though, she’d just said something ambiguous about work and Nargles and Malfoy had left her alone after that.

But apparently, he’d not let it be as Kingsley had sent a letter with Luna at the end of her second week in hospital, stating that Malfoy had been to his office several times that week—demanding to know where she’d gone and how he could get in touch with her.

Hermione was dumbfounded as she simply didn’t understand why Draco would care enough to be so concerned with her welfare.

He had a girlfriend...one his Mother obviously approved of.

It made no sense.

“You’re very far away right now.” Luna stated in her knowing way and Hermione tried her best to smile.

“Yes. I’ll be happy to be finished with this. I’m so done feeling nauseous and tired all the time. My hair is gone and I look terrible—but I’m _alive_. I just hope this treatment works. I know this is just the first step.”

“Didn’t you say they’d need to find a...what did you call it?”

“Stem cell transplant donor but that depends on how well these treatments work, I think. I’ll have a month break and then I’ll have to do another round of chemotherapy for a few more months. Hopefully it will be fine after that.”

Luna nodded absently. “Muggle medicine is so very different.”

“It is, but sometimes it can treat things magic can’t and sometimes it can’t, I’m just fortunate that this was one of those things that it could.”

“When are you going to tell people, Hermione?”

Hermione’s face fell and she sighed. “I don’t know. Kingsley won’t let me come back to work until I’m 100% better, and due to my compromised immune system, I’ll be working from and here and then eventually from home for the next few months.”

“Harry and Ginny are quite worried. Apparently Draco hasn’t let this go, and he keeps trying to find out where you’ve gone to. You need to let people know, Hermione.”

The older witch sighed again.

“I wish it was that simple, Luna.”

“What do you mean?”

So Hermione told Luna about her parents—restoring their memories and what came after. How they’d pretty much disowned her and how she was now all alone.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione.” Luna offered sympathetically. “Why didn’t you just show your parents your memories?”

“I didn’t want to burden them anymore than I’d already had.”

“Have you told them about this?”

“I sincerely doubt they’d care at this point. I think I’m pretty much dead to them anyway. I get a perfunctory Christmas Card every year, but beyond that?” Hermione shook her head in defeat. “If this does end up taking my life, my guess is they’ll probably be relieved.”

Luna sniffled at how cruel life could be sometimes. Her dear friend, who was far _kinder and braver_ than anyone she’d ever known, had suffered through so much. Oh, she’d heard the screams that fateful night and she didn’t understand how Hermione’s own parents could be so unforgiving.

“We will figure it out together. You’re a fighter, Hermione. You _always_ have been. You just need to fight this too, and not give up.”

“I’ll do my best, Luna.” Looking at the time she smiled wanly at her friend. “You really should head home though. Ron is probably wondering where you are and it’s almost dinner time at the Burrow.”

Luna just nodded and stood, blowing her friend a kiss before leaving Hermione to herself.

Looking out her hospital window and into the cold London fog, Hermione sighed despondently.

Another Holiday had come and gone.


	6. Fallin’ Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Midsummer...truths are exposed and declarations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment is here...hope you enjoy it and maybe shed a tear or two...

It was Midsummer before Hermione found herself back at home. The first stages of her treatment had gone rather well, but then a minor setback had delayed her secondary treatments for about two weeks. During that time, she’d focused on her research and Luna brought her materials and paperwork from Kingsley directly.

Now that she was a quarter way through her secondary chemotherapy, she was just starting to feel a bit more energized. Her numbers were looking good too, so Dr. Sindlar had told her she could go home and stay there—and her remaining treatments could be administered by St. Mungo’s now that he felt Andromeda had a good handle on what needed to be done.

It was a relief, and Hermione had floo’d directly to Andi’s office where she’d created a private, warded room for Hermione’s own personal use.

So far—still no one outside of her Healer’s, Kingsley and Luna knew about her condition.

When she’d gotten home in the late afternoon from her treatment, Hermione smiled again at the roses that were still in their vase on her coffee table. She’d placed an everlasting preservation charm on them and they still smelled as sweet as they had the day she’d gotten them. When she’d looked around her apartment, oddly something felt off...but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that something was.

Perhaps it was just the chemo that had messed with her brain.

Her hair was still gone...so she’d taken to wearing a silk scarf around her head. She was still rail thin, but her appetite had improved a bit this past week.

She was subsisting on grilled cheese and tomato bisque soup these days.

When evening fell, she looked out the window and smiled at the night sky that was filled with stars.

Luna had just left, after making sure she was alright.

Then her floo went off unexpectedly.

She had assumed it was Luna again, because she hadn’t closed down her floo for the evening—so she was surprised when Malfoy stepped through the flames and into her living room.

His grey eyes locked onto her amber one’s and she didn’t miss the utter despair on his face.

“ ** _I knew it!_** ” He hissed, as he stalked over and fell onto the floor at her feet...grabbing her hands in his. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Hermione just tilted her head at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand, Malfoy? Why would I have bothered you with this when I didn’t even tell Harry or Ginny? We are friends, but you have your own life...a girlfriend.”

“Damn it, you _stubborn_ witch!” Draco’s voice was exasperated. “For the love of Merlin! Astoria is not my girlfriend! She’s just a friend.”

Hermione shook her head at Draco and chuckled sadly. “Malfoy, I’ve _seen_ the papers and I noticed you both at Sea’s party. You had your arm around her waist in a very familiar way. I know how you feel about your privacy, and in all this time you’ve never once corrected the Prophet when they’ve speculated about the two of you.”

Draco’s face fell and he sighed before rubbing his hands down his face in exasperation.

Then he growled angrily at himself.

“My Mother has been after me for a year, Granger, to settle down and get married. Astoria has been dating a Muggleborn wizard and she’s afraid of what her parents are going to say and do once they find out. They think we are seeing each other, and it’s kept both of our parents off our backs but if I’d known...” His voice broke and Hermione smiled wistfully.

“You’d still have done the same thing.”

“No I wouldn’t have—stubborn witch. I’d have been with you every step through this.”

She shook her head. “No, Malfoy. I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“You wouldn’t have had to, because I make my own choices and that choice is _you_. Who do you think left those flowers for you?” He paused and then said emotively, “Why didn’t you tell me about your parents, Granger?”

Hermione’s breath hitched in shock as her eyes fell to her keepsake box—that wasn’t exactly where she’d left it.

“You broke into my home and went through my _private things?”_

“You _disappeared_!” He bellowed. “I was beside myself that night after you left Hogsmeade. I came here looking for any clue I could find to where you’d gone off to. Dammit, Hermione! Don’t you know?”

His voice broke on the final word and his face was more open than she’d ever seen it.

She didn’t think Draco Malfoy was capable of this kind of open raw emotion.

“What?” She whispered shakily, unsure if she could afford to believe what was clearly written on Draco’s face.

“ _I’m in love with you._ I have been since last summer but I didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t know how to tell you. You’re even more closed off with your emotions than I am and now I understand why that is.”

Tears started flowing down Hermione’s cheeks and she wiped at them angrily before taking a deep breath to get her emotions under control—she stared at the pleading face of the wizard she’d been utterly mad for—over this past year and sighed in resignation.

“Draco, I’m _not_ well. Even I don’t know if this treatment is going to work.”

“ _ **It will!”**_ He pleaded desperately. “And if it doesn’t? We will find somewhere else and if that doesn’t work, we will find another. I’m not going to lose you, Granger!”

Moving her head down, she bit out shakily, “You don’t know what you’re saying. My parents didn’t love me through everything, and they were my _parents_...”

“I’m not them, Granger. I’m not going to abandon you.”

“You can’t promise me that and I can’t take that chance, Draco. It nearly me broke when my parents disowned me. I can’t survive you leaving me too if this ends up being a worst case scenario. I won’t do that to you.”

“You don’t get to make that decision for me.”

Hermione shook her head emphatically, her expression closed off and Draco could see the resolve in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Malfoy...my answer is ‘ _no_.’

Draco bit his lip hard and felt a lone tear fall unwillingly down his cheek, unchecked. He then nodded once and stood up, making his way back towards her floo—but before he left—he turned around and said in his most steely tone—“I’m going to prove you wrong, love.”

And with a whoosh of green flames, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment September 19th, 2020


	7. Love Steals Us from Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a shocking surprise for her Birthday!

Harry’s birthday had long come and gone and Hermione was almost a month away from hopefully, being done with her treatment. 

Her birthday was _today_. 

Draco true to his word, had written her everyday and sent a different flower too. Sometimes the words were simple...other times, he’d write a poem or regurgitated a sonnet. The flowers always held a special meaning. He’d sent a book called _Language of Flowers_ and it had become almost a game for her to figure out some of the meanings behind his offerings. 

The Prophet articles about he and Astoria had stopped almost immediately after he’d left her apartment on midsummer. 

Harry and Ginny had finally figured out what was going on and her best friend had been _furious_. He’d yelled, then screamed and cried—while Ginny had held him close and stared at her in pained understanding. 

Hermione figured Luna must’ve said something to the red-head. 

James Sirius Potter had arrived over early summer and Hermione had sent a basket of gifts, but had cried all day over missing his birth. It was supposed to be the one bright spot in her otherwise hellish year. 

Harry and Ginny had asked her to be Godmother, but Hermione had told them quite seriously that she couldn’t commit to that honor, until she knew she’d beaten her illness. 

Both Harry and Ginny had agreed to wait. 

That morning she’d received several birthday wishes and a beautiful bouquet of Daffodils from Draco—the symbol of new beginnings, sympathy, desire and affections returned. Hermione smiled at them, placing them on the windowsill of her bedroom right next to her bed. 

Later that day, her floo sounded and as she walked into her living room, she saw Draco stepping out with a cautious smile upon his face. 

“Hey, love.” He said softly. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Okay. Still no hair, but I did manage to eat a piece of cake that Luna dropped by this afternoon. So that was a good thing.”

“Chocolate?”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “Luna’s cakes are rather good.”

Draco looked around the room and frowned. “Where are the flowers I sent.”

“In my bedroom, by my bed.”

“Oh _really_?” His expression was now smug. “I knew you couldn’t resist my flowers, Granger.”

Hermione giggled at Draco waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He then came over, took her hand and led her over to the couch—his expression suddenly showing a tinge of nervousness.

“I have another present for you.”

“Oh?” She quipped back. “More flowers?”

“No, not flowers. I need to go and get it though. You’ll be okay, waiting for a few minutes?”

“Sure. I’ll have to cancel my other plans though. My dance card has been rather full this year.”

Draco chuckled and murmured ‘ _minx_ ’ before leaving through the floo. A few moments later he still hadn’t returned so Hermione decided to get some tea ready and headed into the kitchen. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but just as she was pouring the hot water into her mug, her floo went off again. 

“ _Granger_?” Draco’s anxious voice called out as she grabbed her mug and walked out into her living room...her head was down as she gently swirled her tea, so she didn’t see who was with him. 

“Sorry, I just went make a cuppa...do you want one...” 

When her eyes lifted and saw who was standing with Draco, her body froze and her cup slipped from her hands...burning her flesh as it crashed onto the floor at her feet. She didn’t feel the scalding liquid as she stared at her guests, who were now watching her with tears streaming down their faces. 

Draco rushed over and vanished the mess before placing a healing charm on her hands and feet, his gaze filled with worry as he stared at her. 

“Granger?” He whispered. 

“It’s... _how_?” She shook her head and swallowed before her gaze landed back on her parents. “ _Why are they here?”_

She heard her mother gasp at the sound of her voice (which sounded raspy and weedy)...and Helen reached for her husband’s hand...his own a death grip as they both took in their only child—who looked so very thin and frail. 

_**And broken.** _

“Hermione.” Her Mother’s voice was not the harsh, caustic one she’d remembered from the last time she’d spoken with either of her parents...but soft and melodious, like she’d remembered from her dreams of happier times. 

Times that she’d had to learn to let go of, because they’d...

Shaking her head again, her eyes locked back with Malfoy’s and she could see the worry and fear there. 

Why had he done this, and how?

“I don’t _understand_? They said they couldn’t forgive me. They’d disowned me.” 

Hermione’s voice broke on the last two words, and she heard her Mother’s loud sniffling and her Father’s uncomfortable throat clearing—something he’d do when he was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“I talked to Luna after I’d read your parents last letter. She told me you tried to tell them what happened, but never showed them. So I showed them. Please don’t be angry—I know you have every right to be upset with me but you wouldn’t give me a chance to love you because you couldn’t forgive yourself, and didn’t trust enough in me to believe that I love you in spite of everything. Your mum and dad love you too...they were just very, very angry. You didn’t give them all the information, Granger. You tried to spare them just like you _try and spare everyone._ You need to trust in others to know that if you give them the whole unvarnished truth...they’ll still love you and be there for you.”

Hermione just stared unseeingly into Draco’s face as she listened to his heartfelt words and felt her entire world slipping away. 

_**Then everything went black.** _


	8. Penny in the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of Fall, and major changes are in store for Hermione.

It was the Autumnal Equinox, when Hermione had finally come to in her private room at St. Mungo’s. Apparently, the stress of seeing her parents after all this time, combined with her compromised immune system was too much for the frail witch to handle, and Draco had wasted no time getting her to hospital and to her Healers. 

Unfortunately, he’d done so through the main part of St. Mungo’s— _outing_ her condition to the entire Wizarding World at large. 

When she’d finally come around nearly three days later, her entire room was overflowing with flowers, stuffed animals and chocolates of all kinds from hundreds of well-wishers. 

Her parents, who hadn’t left her side for nearly all that time...had been flabbergasted at the outpouring of love and support for their only child. 

It was then that they’d truly realized just what role their daughter had played in the Magical War, and that she was a heroine to many within this world. 

It made them feel immeasurably guilty for how they’d dismissed her five years prior. 

They had been shocked even greater still, that no one but a very small handful of people had known that Hermione had successfully restored their memories, or what had happened afterwards. 

As always, their little girl had stoically soldiered on and suffered alone in silence. 

That made Helen and Richard feel even worse...

...If such a thing was possible.

Then they’d met Harry Potter again, and he’d waxed on and on about how amazing their daughter was and how she’d _never_ abandoned him during their year on the run. He’d explained everything in such vivid detail that by the time he was done—there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. 

But Hermione didn’t know any of this, as she was still unconscious. She’d suffered a bit of a set back and Andromeda had called Dr. Sindlar, who had recommended keeping her hospitalized for the remainder of her treatments and adjusted her chemo accordingly. 

So here she was—propped up in her hospital bed and being besieged by visitors, when her Healer would allow them. Listening to her parents talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley, while Draco just sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand within his—stroking it reassuringly as he laid his head on her lap and allowed her to run her fingers through his hair. His grey eyes never leaving her amber one’s for a second. 

The love she saw radiating from those exquisite depths simply took her breath away. 

Then there was a soft knock at her door. 

Looking up, Hermione almost fainted again when she saw Narcissa Malfoy walk into her room with a bouquet of purple hyacinth’s—her sister Andromeda following closely behind. 

“Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling today?”

“Tired.” She smiled genuinely at Andromeda. “How long am I going to be stuck here for?”

The room was quiet, and Andromeda winced sadly. “Dr. Sindlar wants you to remain here for the duration of your treatment. Three weeks total. He’s adjusted your meds and I’ve given you a bit of anti nausea medication to counteract the increased chemo. You’ll be feeling a bit sick for the next week, but it should even itself out after that.”

“And my numbers?”

“They’re right where he wants them to be, now that we’ve adjusted everything. You’re still officially in remission but we won’t know for sure until this last go round of treatment is done. Then it’s just waiting the six months like he said. If we get through that with a clean bill of health, he’s fairly confident you’ll be just fine.”

Everyone’s breaths all whooshed out simultaneously, and Hermione heard her mother sob and say, “That’s _very_ good news.”

Hermione’s gaze fell back to her parents and she just stared at them, unsure of how to respond. She thanked Andromeda, who gave her a fond pat on her arm, before leaving her to her guests. 

Narcissa was greeted by her son, who offered her his seat—which the older witch took with a nod of thanks. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better, Miss Granger.” Narcissa’s voice was regal but hesitant, and Hermione smiled in welcome. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. And thank you for the lovely flowers.”

“You’re most welcome, dear. Draco has told me that he’s been sending you flowers daily for a while now. I think he’s trying to get you to memorize that etiquette book he was force fed as a child.”

Hermione giggled, while Draco just smirked in response. 

“Well, it’s been educational and I love learning new things...and I think your choice of flower is quite lovely.”

“Well, it is my hope that you know that the sentiment behind these flowers is genuine and heartfelt.”

“Thank you for that. I can’t imagine it was easy for you to come here today and offer this olive branch. I can see you’re sincere, and I would be very happy to accept that gift.”

Narcissa reached for the young witch’s hand and squeezed it with affection, giving her son an approving nod. 

“Draco has told me often of your capacity for kindness and forgiveness, and I’m honored to be included in that circle. I just wish my Son had been a bit more forthcoming with me earlier, as to where his affections truly lay. It saddens me to think you felt the need to suffer through this alone.”

Hermione shrugged, purposefully ignoring her parents, as she felt their eyes on her. 

“Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

“That they do.” The elder witch smiled in understanding. “I won’t keep you. Get some rest and perhaps, I might return in a few days to check in and see how you’re faring?”

“That would be most welcome. Thank you again for the lovely gift.”

“Of course.” Narcissa looked over at her son and said, “Walk me out?”

It may have been phrased as a question, but it clearly wasn’t meant to be one. Draco nodded at his mother and then leant down to kiss her on the top of her head before saying lowly, “I’ll be right back.”

Hermione grinned and replied sassily, “I’m not going anywhere, apparently.”

“ _Minx.”_ He winked and left with his mum...while Molly and Arthur came over to take their leave with promises of returning soon. 

When everyone was gone except Hermione’s parents, the young witch just sighed and waited to see what they would do. 

Her Mum came over and sat in Narcissa’s vacated seat while her Da made himself comfortable at the end of her bed. 

It was a few minutes before he spoke. 

“We owe you a huge apology, Hermione.”

Hermione just stared at her Father, but didn’t speak. 

She didn’t know what to say. 

“When your young man came to see us in Australia—I’m afraid we were rather unkind at first. He had some harsh words for both your Mother and myself, and then showed us his memories from before, during and after the War. At first, we were even angrier because much of what he’d showed us, you’d never shared. You never told us how dangerous everything was for you. How you almost died on more than one occasion. Then we were angry at your former Headmaster, for keeping the truth from us. But when we got over that, we’d realized that the anger we felt was at ourselves for not being better parents and asking more questions. You’ve always been so self sufficient, even as a young child—it was a shock for your Mother and me to really see how much you’d taken on and suffered through. How much you’d tried to protect us—because it was our job to protect you and we both failed you.” Her Father cleared his throat several times, and by the sound of it—her Mother was already crying, but Hermione kept her gaze fixated on her Da...if she looked at her Mum...

“We are so very sorry, pumpkin.”

Hermione choked out a sob at the use of the beloved nickname her Da had given her as a child. 

She wanted very much to allow her parents to hold her—but something was holding her back. 

“I’d never meant to hurt either of you. I tried to warn you both, but you didn’t want to listen to me and I couldn’t sit idly by and let you both be tortured and killed...which is exactly what would’ve happened had I not done what I did. I’m not proud of it...it nearly killed me to do it but I didn’t see any other way. I couldn’t leave Harry...if I had, he’d never...”

“We _know_ , sweetie.” Her Mum interrupted on a sob. “Harry told us everything. And by the looks of this room, you’ve managed to win the hearts of so many good people who care about your well-being. Your paper this morning was filled with well-wishers and articles on your acts of heroism, as well as the work you do for disadvantaged magical creatures. I don’t think your Father nor myself, could be prouder of you than we are right now. We know you have every right to be angry with us...”

“I’m not...angry that is.” Hermione admitted shakily. “I’m just unsure if this is too good to be true. I’ve hoped for this for years and it saddens me to think it took me almost dying to earn your sympathy long enough for you both to come and see me. Did you agree to see Draco’s memories before or after he told you I was sick?”

Both her parents looked away sheepishly and she sighed in defeat. “I suppose I deserved that too.” Her voice was small and resigned, and her Mother went to reach for her hand, but thought better of it when her daughter didn’t seem to reciprocate the affection. 

“Thank you both for coming to see me. I do appreciate it. If you need to return home, I’d understand. I’m sure Draco can let you know how I’m doing.”

Helen’s voice broke down into hysterical sobs, but it was seeing her Father’s tears that did it. 

For months she’d not cried. Not really. Not since New Year’s Eve...but now the sobs came and wracked her small frail body. 

**Hard**. 

Her mother grabbed her into her warm embrace, and her father came over and put his large arms around them both—and the small family just grieved for all they’d suffered and lost. 

Outside the room, looking through a crack in the open door—grey eyes watched with renewed hope that what was once fractured—could be mended stronger than before.


	9. Christmas Eve With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve 2006 finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the wait has been a long one! For those who’ve stuck it out— much thanks and Happy Holidays!!!

Christmas Eve 2006 was a happy day. 

Hermione had been given the all clear from Dr. Sindlar the day before, that the treatment had been successful and now they just needed to wait the six months to make sure the remission held. She’d be tested every six months until she hit the Magical five year mark—then she’d be dubbed ‘ _officially cured.’_

She would always be known as a cancer survivor. 

Prior to her chemo, Hermione had spent a good deal of her savings having her eggs frozen, just in case. She knew that there was a chance she’d not survive, but if she did? She’d wanted the opportunity to have a family someday.   
  
At least that had been the hope. 

Now as she sat at the Burrow, surrounded by her family and friends, she felt an odd sense of peace that she hadn’t remembered feeling... _ever_. 

She smiled as Ginny came over and put little James into her arms for the first time ever. Hermione stared down in wonder at the tiny miniature version of her best friend and smiled genuinely. 

Hermione then felt Draco’s arm wrap around her a bit tighter, as he used his other hand to help her hold James to her body. 

Her amber eyes locked with grey one’s and Draco smirked in satisfaction. 

“You’re a natural.” He whispered into her ear and she chuckled at his audacity. 

“He’s beautiful.” She said sincerely and had to hold back a laugh as Draco scoffed lowly. 

“ _Our children will outshine all the rest._ They’ll have my good looks and your stellar wit and intelligence.”

“Or my good looks and your incomparable sarcasm and intelligence.”

“That works too, love.”

She cooed at James, and when her gaze lifted to the room en masse, there were several people wiping their eyes discreetly at the scene before them. 

Hermione smiled when her gaze landed on her two best friend’s, who were grinning like mad. She rolled her eyes at them both, but silently thanked her lucky stars that she’d made it through to see this day. 

To hopefully see the other side.

Her mother and Narcissa were both chatting in a corner, and every so often their attention would settle on their children with fondness radiating from their countenances. Arthur was busy showing Richard the Muggle inventions he was trying to convert using magic. Molly was bustling to and fro getting dinner ready and in all—everyone just seemed happy and light. 

“I was thinking?” Draco whispered into her ear and she turned her face up to his again and lifted an eyebrow as if to say, ‘ _and?’_

“How about you and I do something special for New Year’s Eve?”

Hermione gave him a measured look before she sighed and said, “You read my journal, didn’t you?”

Draco blushed but didn’t deny it, and as much as she wanted to be upset with him—she just didn’t have that kind of fight left in her. 

Some battles weren’t worth raging over and some surrenders were all the sweeter for it. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing too outrageous. Do you trust me?”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “Strangely, I do.”

“Minx.” He grinned before his gaze turned serious. “Just pack for a couple days. I think you’ll be pleased with what I have in mind.”

“Something tells me I don’t have a choice.”

Draco chuckled and then said seriously, “The choice will _always_ be yours, love.”


	10. Underneath the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day arrives for Hermione and Draco.

Opening presents on Christmas morning was now officially—a _nightmare_. 

She and Draco had decided to go back to her place on Christmas Eve after everyone had left the Weasley’s, and sleep there—her body still too weak for anything more than sleep—but Draco didn’t seem to mind at all. He’d just held her close and kissed her—told her she was the most beautiful witch he’d ever known as they’d fallen asleep spooned together. 

Now here they were, back at the Burrow as everyone opened presents. Hermione’s pile was bigger than everyone else’s, and she just stared at her gifts with a tinge of amusement mixed with horror. 

It was enough to fill a small room. 

There were books _galore_ —some old, some new...one First Edition of Hogwarts a History from Narcissa, that had her squealing in delight as she grasped onto it for dear life—tears of wonder and gratitude streaming down her face, as the older witch watched with amused pride at how happy a simple book had made her Son’s paramour. 

They _truly_ were very well suited. 

Ron and Harry had gotten her tickets to see a concert in Muggle London next spring that she’d talked about wanting to attend. Her parents had gifted her with a beautiful Chopard watch with sapphires and an inscription on the back that said ‘ _For our Hermione’..._

She’d cried at that too. 

Once all the other gifts were opened, Hermione just laughed at how much stuff she’d gotten. She didn’t immediately realize that she hadn’t gotten anything from Draco, until several voices cleared and she glanced up at her love—who was grinning down at her playfully. 

Then he knelt down on one knee, to the astonished gasps of everyone and Hermione felt her heart pull up into her throat as she stared at him in shocked wonder. 

He cleared his voice several times, his back to their audience—before he spoke...

“I told you months ago on midsummer that I would show you how much I love you—Which I _do_ and always will, from now until the end of time. You’re stubborn, strong-willed, brave, kind and way too good for me.” (A few chuckles and a couple ‘ _here-here’s’_ made Hermione smile) “This past year has shown me even more starkly, how utterly _amazing_ and selfless you are. But love, I want to be the one to be there for you through better and worse. In sickness and in health. Through the good times and the bad. So if you’ll have me and allow me to be that person for you and with you, then do me the greatest honor of accepting my hand. Marry me?”

Everyone was crying—there simply wasn’t a dry eye in the Burrow and Hermione could only smile through her tears and reply emotively, “ _Yes_.”

Cheers, hoots and hollers we’re drowned out by Draco kissing her and then he opened the box and her gasp of “ _ **holy shite”**_ caused everyone to laugh uproariously.

For there, nestled in green velvet—was a stunning flawless emerald cut Burmese ruby of five carats surrounded by tiny pave green diamonds set within a goblin gold band. 

_It was stunning!_

Draco placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand and watched with pride as it sized immediately to fit. 

Then he kissed her breathless, until a few wolf whistles finally broke them apart. 

His grin was _blinding_. 

And as she looked around the room in wonder, Hermione noticed the sincere joy on everyone’s faces—and her heart swelled with renewed love and hope for the future. 

_It was a very Merry Christmas indeed._


	11. In the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco whisks Hermione away for a romantic New Years Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s been a year since I first posted this little fanfic. I wish 2020 had been a better year, but here’s hoping 2021 will be. Thank you to all who’ve taken the time to stick with this story and leave a kind word or three. Your comments keep me writing! Happy New Year to all!

Packing was done, and now Hermione was sitting in her apartment waiting for her fiancé to arrive. He had been notoriously hushed about what he’d planned for their little jaunt—but Hermione didn’t mind. This past year she’d learned a few valuable life lessons and the biggest one was to just _let go_ and allow things to happen. Her former take charge, hold no prisoners nature had been tempered a bit. She was still working from home and had managed to get her Werewolf Legislation passed a few weeks ago. Draco had asked her, a couple of days after the Wizengamot had passed her proposal, what she’d wanted to do next and she’d just stared at him in shock. 

_She really didn’t have a clue._

Dr. Sindlar had met with she and Draco yesterday, and when the topic of children had been raised, he’d explained to Draco that while chemotherapy can affect a woman’s ovaries and can potentially cause infertility in some cases, it wasn’t guaranteed. Hermione’s periods may resume on their own or may not. Hermione had then explained to Draco that she’d taken the precaution of having her eggs frozen, just in case. 

He’d been stunned that Muggle medicine had the ability to do something so advanced. 

Then he’d asked the doctor if this was available to all women who went under therapy and the doctor had smiled indulgently and told him it wasn’t. That it was a rather new procedure and very costly. 

When Draco had finally gotten a figure from the man, and then when he’d calculated the conversion rate to galleons he’d been stunned. 

Then awed that his fiancée, had spent nearly her entire life savings in the hopes that someday she’d be able to have children. 

He’d spent the entirety of last night just holding her, kissing her and telling her over and over again how _amazing_ she was. 

Hermione had basked in his attentions, feeling renewed and hopeful that after the six month waiting period—that they could eventually start a family. 

She’d never thought much about the possibility, but now it was _all_ she thought about. 

When her floo activated, Draco came through wearing a fitted pair of Muggle jeans and a dress shirt. He had on a leather jacket and Hermione had to admit—he looked _scrumptious_. 

_She felt dowdy in comparison._

Her hair was just starting to come in again and Andromeda had advised against taking hair regrowing potions until the six month post treatment benchmark had passed. She was still barely a size two but Draco being the wizard he was—made her feel beautiful and wanted in a way she’d never dreamt of feeling. 

The look in his eyes said more than words ever could. 

“Where are we going?”

He just grinned and grabbed her hand, helping her up from the couch. She had her beaded bag with all her items packed away for various scenarios. 

“It’s a surprise, my love.”

He whipped out a blindfold, and with flourish placed it over her eyes before leading her back into the floo. When she stepped out, he directed her onto a balcony of some kind and she could hear the streets below—wherever they were...it was busy. 

When he took the blindfold off, she gasped in wonder at the sight before her. The Eiffel Tower glistened in the immediate distance. 

“Paris!” She turned around and grinned like a maniac. “Draco! This is _amazing_.”

“Yeah?” His grin was sheepish and pleased. “This is a new magical hotel that Blaise just opened. I thought you might like to spend our New Year’s Eve ringing it in watching Muggle fireworks going off over the Eiffel Tower.”

She jumped up and kissed him breathless—which he returned enthusiastically for several minutes before pulling away with an unhappy groan. 

“Love, as much as I’d like to ravish you? Dr. Sindlar said to give it another couple months to get your strength back.”

She pouted, but knew that Draco was right. 

“Fine...but as soon as he gives the all clear...I expect you to fulfill that promise, Draco Malfoy!”

“With pleasure, love.” He grinned wolfishly and they both laughed happily. 

There was a bottle of champagne and some strawberries on the veranda, and a long chaise with several warm furry blankets. Draco got them situated and snuggled her next to him under the blankets, as they sipped on champagne, fed each other strawberries and talked about their future. 

When midnight approached, Draco waved his wand and the countdown began. 

As midnight hit, the fireworks exploded into the sky and Draco gently took her face into his hands and whispered achingly, “Happy New Year, my love.”

Then he kissed her and it was so sweet and full of promise—Hermione felt tears leaking from her eyes. 

When they eventually pulled apart and watched the fireworks explode into the sky, Hermione sighed happily into Draco’s chest and felt him pull her tighter into his embrace. He kissed her head several times before he whispered out, “Would you _really_ have left Britain and started over somewhere else?”

Hermione thought about the resolution she’d written down last New Year’s Eve and sighed. 

Perhaps a confession was in order. 

“I _knew_ before last New Years that I had strong feelings for you. When you’d asked me to go to Harry’s party on Christmas Eve? I was thrilled, and then I heard about Astoria and I’d decided to take a couple of George’s pranks to mimic sickness, so I wouldn’t have to go to Harry’s party. I didn’t want to face the fact that you didn’t want me. I know it seems silly now, but a year ago, I had _every_ intention of following through. This was well before I found out I was sick, but _yes._..if you had really chosen Astoria, I would’ve left.”

Draco growled unhappily as he rolled her underneath him and kissed her fiercely. She could feel his repressed anger and sorrow. 

“I’m so sorry, love. I _honestly_ didn’t realize. I never should’ve agreed to Astoria’s idea but it seemed like a good one at the time. Had I known of your feelings? I would’ve told her to bugger off. I hope you believe me.”

“I do. I love you, Draco Malfoy. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, my beautiful witch.”

In the year 2007, Hermione and Draco got married late fall at Malfoy Manor, and with the help of fertility specialists...Hermione gave birth to twins...Scorpius Draco Malfoy and Carina Rose Malfoy in the early winter of 2009. 

Both Grandmother’s were _beyond_ ecstatic.

And Draco’s prediction was mostly spot on. Both children were carbon copies of their Father in looks (except for Carina, who had her Mother’s unruly curls) while both inherited their Mother’s wit and intelligence. 

Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin House and Carina into Ravenclaw, eleven years later. 

And Hermione retired from the Ministry and started a charity to help other cancer survivors, both magical and Muggle—with the backing of both Narcissa and her mother, Helen. 

Her parents decided to move back to Britain and with time—all fractured wounds healed completely. 

Her _amazing_ husband had been right about that too.

On the day of her twentieth anniversary with Draco, and just a week after Scorpius wedding—Hermione found herself reminiscing on that fateful year of her life and realized that time truly was— _**the greatest healer of all.**_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a personal journey for me too...leave some love!


End file.
